The present invention is directed to a canopy system, and, more particularly, a canopy system which provides mechanical alignment and registration of the canopy modules when grouped together.
Exposed structure types of spaces which utilize suspended ceiling islands or ceiling canopies are in increasing demand. Such systems provide architects and designers with the ability to create unique and dramatic visual effects not available with continuous, wall-to-wall ceiling systems.
For aesthetic purposes, it is desirable for the ceiling canopies to have clean, finished edges free of any exposed, unsightly edge detail or fastening means. One solution for providing this desired edge detail is shown and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0033902, entitled “Suspension Systems” (hereinafter “the 2007/0033902 application publication”).
Canopy systems have unique code requirements which dictate the placement of the individual canopies relative one another. For example, in areas which experience seismic activity, each independently hung canopy, when hung in the ceiling space, must be spaced 18 inches apart from one another, as well as 18 inches apart from any other building component.
Additionally, irrespective of the level of seismic activity, there are additional installation concerns, including concerns regarding alignment and registration of canopies when grouped together in the ceiling space. Alignment and registration are currently achieved through careful installation which is time consuming, which, in turn, adds cost to the system. Another concern with current canopy systems is that they currently require several attachment points to the overhead building structure. Reduction in the number of hanging points will reduce installation time and cost as well as eliminate points of electrical and mechanical interference.
Thus, the present invention is directed to a system that meets the seismic code requirements and provides a means to mechanically align and register the individual canopies with one another. Also provided is a system having a minimum number of attachment points to the overhead building structure.